


Day 146 - Division of labour

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [146]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John came into the living room where Sherlock and Lestrade were going over the plan.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 146 - Division of labour

John came into the living room where Sherlock and Lestrade were going over the plan. A plan that included ensnaring a ridiculously sentimental (and criminal) spinster, to get access to her flat, then breaking into said flat (Sherlock emphasized that it technically wasn’t breaking in when she invited one of them inside and that someone left the door open) and cracking her safe (while said door opener was distracting her).

“Ah, John. Ready for the target?”

“What? No, no. You do the acting. I do the shooting. That’s how we work.”

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part,” said Lestrade.

Sherlock ignored him. “I can’t, John. Not this time.”

“Why? I’ve seen you make people do almost everything because they want you.”

“That’s the point. I can make them want me. I can’t make them like me.”

“It worked with me.”

“I didn’t _make_ you like me. You did that on your own account. I was just lucky.”

Lestrade rolled his eyes because he too can read people and knew that this was going to get soppy very soon. He was about to start pretending to be deaf when his mobile chimed.

“I’m just going to leave you two to your romantic declarations. No one needs to do any acting today. The lady just left for Bruges.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Actor/ Actress'.
> 
> Does this story even make sense? I'm not sure.


End file.
